Nikki Grayson Mitchell
| years = 1977–1986, 1993–2015, 2017–2019 | first = June 4, 1977 | last = June 24, 2019 | family = Grayson/Robinson/Usher | alias = | birthname = | born = General Hospital Jericho City, USA | birthplace = | died = | deathplace = | occupation = ( ) | employer = | residence = Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Dustin Rayburn (1996–1997) Aiden Fowler (1999–2002) Jeremy Mitchell (2002–2007, 2014–) EJ D'Angelo (2007–2008) Roman Winters (2010–2012) | romances = Reggie Hathaway Connor Ashton Logan Spencer Valentin Kiriakis Aiden Fowler | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Yolanda Grayson | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Tony Parisi (1983, 1985, 2008–2009) Razor Jerome (2010–2014) | stepmother = Beth Ingram (1986–1987) Kristen Barnes (1997–1998) Amelia Kane (1986, 2001–2004, 2013–) Kayla Davis (2006–2008) Livvie Love (2009–2012) | brothers = Terence Grayson | sisters = | halfbrothers = Adonis Grayson | halfsisters = Joey Grayson Marina Grayson | sons = Trey Mitchell | daughters = Raven Mitchell | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Terry Grayson Royce Usher | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson Honey Robinson | nephews = Kadeem Grayson Zane Grayson Nico Grayson Isaiah Grayson Caleb Grayson | nieces = Jasmine Grayson Simone Banks Morgan Grayson Leela Grayson | uncles = Quincy Usher Razor Jerome | aunts = Nettie Robinson Vicki Grayson Veronica Robinson Ivory Robinson Vivian Grayson | cousins = Shawn Robinson Zoe Grayson Quentin Grayson Ronnie Yarbrough Cordelia Porter Gigi Yarbrough Tristan Yarbrough Grayson Porter Spencer Winters Winnie Yarbrough Hunter Grayson Charlie Ashton Rome Grayson Jennifer D'Angelo (adoptive) | relatives = }} Nicole Andretta "Nikki" Mitchell ( Grayson) is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Created as the daughter of the series' protagonist Nicholas Grayson, Nikki also appeared in the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. Nikki is born onscreen in 1977 to Nick and his then wife Yolanda. Though primarily raised onscreen, Nikki and her younger brother Terence Grayson are written out in 1986 years after their parents' marriage implodes due to Nick's love affair with Amelia Kane. Nikki's struggle to accept Nick's other relationships is also central to the character. When the rebellious Nikki returns in 1993 after being kicked out of boarding school, she meddles in her father's love life to keep him away from Amelia. Nikki even goes so far as to tamper with a DNA test to make Amelia think that her uncle Razor Jerome is her sister Marina's biological father, instead of Nick and kidnap Marina when her plan fails. While Nikki manages to accept her father's other children, including Marina, Nikki still has a contentious relationship with Nick and Amelia's first love child, Adonis Zane Grayson whose introduction destroys Nikki's relationship with her father as it reminds her of the destruction of her parents' marriage. By the time Nikki leaves town in 2015, she has mended fences with her entire family, including Amelia and Adonis. Upon her reintroduction in 2017, Nikki to settle into life without Jeremy, and worries about her children as their lives spiral out of control. The most stable part of Nikki's life proves to be her professional life as she has found success as a novelist and freelance journalist. She goes into business with her father when he decides to produce a television series about their family, based on one of Nikki's novels. Nikki is also known for her tumultuous love life. As a teen, Nikki's scheming at school puts her at odds with Jeremy Mitchell (né Howard) after she exposes his paternity. Jeremy and Nikki develop a love-hate dynamic and team up to keep his brother Dustin Rayburn and her cousin Zoe apart. In the end, the two fall in love and their chaotic romance produces two children, Trey and Raven. They marry twice, and the second marriage ends with Jeremy's death and Nikki skipping town. Nikki and Jeremy's love story is crucial to some of the most central plots within the series. Storylines 1977–1986 Nicole is born to Nicholas Grayson and his wife Yolanda on June 4, 1977. In October, Nikki is kidnapped by the Phoenix – a rival of her grandfather Terry and is returned on Christmas Eve. In 1979, Nick and Yolanda leave town with Nikki and her younger brother Terence. In 1980, Nicole and Terence come back to Jericho City to live with their grandparents after their parents separation. Nick joins his children over a year later in December 1981 after Valerie threatens to take sole custody of Nicole and her brother. Nicole acts out when Nick reunites with his ex-girlfriend Amelia Kane as she hopes Nick and Yolanda can be together when she comes home. Yolanda returns home and Nicole is ecstatic when her parents reunite but she struggles to accept her new older half-sister Zoe whom she feels takes all of Nick's attention. Nicole is furious when Nick and Yolanda divorce and both get remarried in 1983. Nikki starts acting out when Yolanda blames Nick and Amelia for destroying their family. While she doesn't like Amelia, Nikki forges a close bond with her stepfather Tony and is devastated when he and Yolanda divorce in 1985 and he leaves town. In 1986, Nick marries Beth Ingram and forces Yolanda into a joint custody agreement. Nikki comes to like her stepmother but the happiness is short lived due to Nick and Amelia rekindling their romance. Yolanda disappears with Nikki and Terence in July 1986 when she discovers Nick's plans to sue sole for custody. 1993–2015 Nikki returns in 1993 to finish high school and clashes with her cousin and stepsister Zoe because of Zoe's fondness for Amelia. Nikki finds Nick and Amelia in bed together but keeps quiet to make sure Amelia stays in her loveless marriage to Nick's twin brother Razor Jerome. To distract her father, Nikki sets him up on a blind date with Kristen Barnes, the high school guidance counselor. Meanwhile, in summer school Nikki clashes with Amelia's half-brother Jeremy Howard as they compete for the same position at the school newspaper. Nikki also begins dating Jeremy's best friend Connor Eldridge. Using Zoe's hospital badge, Nikki alters the pregnant Amelia's DNA tests to make sure everyone believes is baby Marina's father. A month later, Nikki stages Marina's kidnapping to keep Amelia from conducting another paternity test. Despite Nikki's best efforts, Amelia and Jeremy's crime lord father Dante D'Angelo exposes Marina's paternity in 1994. After Connor dumps Nikki on Valentine's Day when she changes her mind about having sex again, blaming Jeremy, Nikki exposes that he is really the bastard son of Reverend Bill Mitchell. Nikki gets suspended and is forced to attend summer school where she briefly dates rebellious playboy Archie Hudson. Zoe's boyfriend Dustin Rayburn comforts Nikki after the split and Nikki falls for him. Nikki sees Jeremy has a crush on Zoe and convinces him to help break them up. Feeling defeated by Dustin and Zoe's impending engagement, Nikki and Jeremy sleep together in February 1995 only to renew their efforts to split the couple up. Nikki drugs Dustin and gets him into bed while Jeremy arranges for Zoe to catch them together. A brokenhearted Nikki skips town when Dustin tells her that he could never love her. A heavily pregnant Nikki crashes Dustin and Zoe's wedding in July 1995 to claim Dustin as her baby's father. Nikki gives birth to her son Trey in November 1995 with Jeremy and her best friend Susan Hudson by her side. While he initially rejects the baby, Dustin comforts Nikki and bonds with Trey after her former stepfather Tony's murder. As Nikki uses Trey to keep Zoe and Dustin apart, she hires 15 year old Carly Lockhart as Trey's nanny while she focuses on college. Dustin cuts Nikki out of his life and reunites with Zoe when he discovers that Nikki drugged him the night Trey was conceived. When Zoe and Dustin announce their engagement, Nikki enlist Jeremy's help to stop the wedding. In August 1996, Nikki is horrified when Trey goes missing when Carly throws a wild party at Susan and Nikki's apartment. Despite Trey's abduction, Dustin wants to go forward with the wedding and Jeremy comforts Nikki when it is revealed that Trey has been taken into the foster care system. A social worker advises Nikki to get married to get Trey out of foster care. Nikki rushes to stop Dustin and Zoe's wedding only to find Jeremy has beat her to it by announcing that he and Zoe "accidentally" married in Las Vegas. Nikki happily marries Dustin in September 1996 and the newly weds are awarded custody of Trey. Dustin and Jeremy's mom Cassie Howard confronts Nikki in December 1996 and reveals that she hired an actor to perform the ceremony and the marriage is invalid. However, Nikki is hit by a speeding car before she can tell Dustin. Nikki awakens from a coma in early 1997 with severe brain damage and convinces Dustin to fulfill her dying wish and marry her as she might not survive surgery. Though she survives surgery, Nikki has no memory of the past 4 years. Through therapy, Nikki regains some of her memories and discovers that her condition has stalled Dustin's attempts to have the marriage annulled. Nikki keeps up the charade until Amelia accidentally plays a recording of one of Nikki's therapy sessions leading to Dustin leaving Nikki and having the marriage annulled. Nikki is comforted by her twin brother Terence who accidentally lets it slip that Zoe was not a virgin when she met Dustin as she claimed. Nikki calls Zoe out at Nick's birthday dinner and is shocked when Zoe admits that she was raped in high school and with the help of Yolanda, she put the baby up for adoption. Nikki is shocked when Dustin suddenly proposes to her as he wants Trey to have a proper family. Nikki's hopes are crushed when Zoe and Jeremy uncover that Jeremy is Trey's biological father. Nikki agonizes as Dustin and Zoe are married and Jeremy and Cassie announce they will sue for sole custody of Trey. Over the holidays, as Nikki settles into her new apartment near the college, she bonds with her new neighbor Valentin Petrov. In 1998, with Amelia's help, Nikki gets an internship with Fresh Faces modeling agency as Valentin worries for her safety due to a mystery man attacking college students. Meanwhile, Nikki plays matchmaker with Terence and aspiring model Hannah Fowler. Val convinces Nikki that they should marry to increase her chances of winning custody. Nikki enlist legendary jewelry designer Palmer Queen to design her wedding ring. Zoe and Nikki reconcile and Zoe wants to help with wedding plans. Nikki gets into a fight with Carly Lockhart when she finds Carly's gotten her hand stuck in her ring. The night before her wedding, Nikki comes upon the attacker dragging an unconscious Zoe into Valentin's apartment. After the man leaves, Nikki breaks in to rescue Zoe only for the man to come back. Nikki manages to fight him long enough for Zoe to wake up and knock him out with a vase. Nikki is horrified when they remove the man's mask and see Valentin. Later, Nikki is horrified when she finds Palmer lying at the bottom of the stairs at his office. She gets him to the hospital but Palmer dies. When Valentin avoids police capture, Nikki reluctantly moves back into the Grayson family home. At the Valentine's Day ball in 1999, Nikki is arrested for Palmer's murder. Though Nikki swears she is innocent, the Queen family out for blood convinces the prosecutor to pursue the death penalty. Nikki and Terence are furious when Jeremy suddenly elopes with Hannah in May 1999 to steal win custody of Trey. Moments before her execution, Nikki is exonerated when Donna Queen reveals that her mentally unstable father Austin actually killed Palmer. Nikki is shocked when Jeremy offers a joint custody arrangement for Trey. Nikki and Terence graduate from college in June 1999 and soon after, Nikki starts dating Hannah's brother Aiden hoping to use him to prove Jeremy and Hannah's union is a fraud. Though Aiden really likes Nikki, her only goal is to split up Jeremy and Hannah, and regain custody of Trey. Despite her motives, Nikki comes to like Aiden and elopes with him on Friday, August 13. Nikki is forced to postpone her honeymoon when Trey is rushed to the hospital suffering from severe pain. She and Jeremy are devastated when Trey is diagnosed with . They later agree to home-school Trey while they learn to manage his condition. In October 1999, during one of Trey's hospital visits, Nikki gets stranded with Jeremy during a blackout and she forces him to admit that he bribed Hannah to marry him. They fight then make love. Nikki and Jeremy agree to keep quiet and move on with their lives. Shortly after her honeymoon with Aiden, Nikki discovers she is pregnant. She confides in Terence that she doesn't know who the father is and swears him to secrecy. In 2000, Nikki grows suspicious of Terence when he gets drunk at his and Carly's anniversary party and apologizes for betraying her. As Aiden dotes on a pregnant Nikki, Jeremy demands a paternity test and she reluctantly agrees. However, her doctor advises her to wait until she gives birth to avoid harming the baby. During her grandfather Terry's birthday dinner in May 2000, a heavily pregnant Nikki walks in on an argument between her father and brother. A distraught Terence confesses that Carly killed Palmer when he tried to rape her and he only kept quiet after Carly's suicide attempt, despite Nikki's conviction. Nikki changes her plans to turn Carly into the police when Terence announces Carly is pregnant as well. During Katheryn Fox's annual 4th of July party, Nikki is irate to discover that Terence has confessed to the murder to protect Carly. Nikki verbally attacks Carly and goes into labor during the party. Fortunately, she safely delivers her daughter Raven. Terence goes off to prison and a grief stricken Carly reveals that she suffered a miscarriage last June. Nikki convinces Carly to come forward to get Terence released only to learn that Carly is pregnant again. Terence implores his sister to look after his family. In 2001, Nikki is devastated when Jeremy is left comatose after he is severely burned in a fire. Meanwhile, Nikki is furious when Terence refuses a visit with Carly and his newborn son Nico. With Jeremy out of the picture, Nikki and Aiden gain sole custody of Trey. A distraught Nikki confides in Amelia that she loves Jeremy and Amelia urges her to come clean before Aiden finds out on his own. Nikki supports Nick and Amelia's union in September 2001. In November 2001, Cassie Howard confronts Nikki about Raven's paternity. In February 2002, Nikki is blindsided when Aiden suddenly serves her with divorce papers and reveals that he knows he isn't Raven's father. Cassie then announces plans to sue for custody of Trey and Raven. Just as Nikki and Cassie are about to go to court Jeremy returns and orders his mother to drop the custody suit. Nikki is shocked when Jeremy proposes but she fears Jeremy is only proposing to avoid another custody battle. Jeremy reveals that the night of the fire he got drunk and wrote her a letter in which he professed his love for her but she reveals that she never got the letter. In May 2002, Bill donates his bone-marrow to Trey when doctors suspect it could potentially cure his sickle-cell. It is revealed that Cassie intercepted the letter and burned it which lead to fire that nearly killed Jeremy. A furious Jeremy disowns his mother and leaves Hannah for Nikki. After visiting Zoe in Europe, Nikki finally accepts Jeremy's proposal but Hannah refuses to sign the divorce papers. Nikki takes matters into her own hands after discovering Hannah's past as a porn-star. Nikki threatens to leak the information and destroy her modeling career unless Hannah grants Jeremy a divorce. Nikki and Jeremy are finally married on Halloween. |accessdate=January 15, 2018}} 2017–2019 Development Creation and background )|accessdate=April 16, 2016}} |salign = right |title = Nikki Walker character description}} Nicole Grayson, originally scripted as Nicole Walker is one of the original characters for the original series, If Tomorrow Comes. Niki is the first born child of the central character – Nik Walker whom she is named after. As a member of warring crime families, the Walkers and the Santiagos, Nikki is often torn over her love for her families – specifically her father Nik and her grandfather Javier Santiago. At 18, Nikki marries her first love – the much older and wealthy Hungarian prince, Dylan Buchanan with whom she has two sons. Their happiness is short lived and Dylan dies from Leukemia months before the birth of their second child. Nikki later falls in love with Doctor Jake Barrett who is revealed to be Dylan's illegitimate half-brother and they marry in 1999. Nikki gives birth to Jake's twins daughters in 2001. Nikki is quite the ingenue – often serving as the moral compass. However, an affair the mysterious Harpo Soprano just before her wedding changes everything for her. Harpo fathers one of her twins, while Jake fathers the other. The death of Jake's daughter leads to the further destruction of the marriage and eventual divorce. It is assumed that Nikki and Harpo eventually end up together. The character's backstory has changed quite a few times over the years. Born on June 4, 1977 along with her brother Terence, Nikki is the twin daughter of Nick and his first wife Yolanda Robinson. Personality Relationships References External links Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:Grayson family Category:Usher family Category:Robinson family Category:1977 births Category:Twins